Family Feuds
by 611 - L
Summary: What if Koris was finally confirmed? What if they had CHILDREN (DUN DUN DUN!) Kowalski gets shipped off to another aquarium where he finds Alexander, Science, Louise, and the beautiful Doris the Dolphin. After months of stay in that aquarium, Kowalski makes Alexander become upset, causing him to do something unthinkable. Please give this story a chance. Thetitleisaworkingprogress.


_**Hey guys! So here's my new story!**_

_**I hope you like it!**_

_**READ ON!**_

* * *

**Family Feuds**

**Chapter 1: The Shipping **

Kowalski was mixing up an experiment, humming the tune of a random song he thought of. Everything was going well. He was almost done mixing when Skipper barged in the lab.

"Mr. Kowalski! Time to check the zoo mail." He said, holding a bunch of envelopes and throwing them onto Kowalski's table full of Erlenmeyer Flasks that shook when the envelopes hit the table.

Kowalski looked up from his work but didn't stop stirring it.

"Skipper, please! Be careful! Those are my untested experiments." He complained, still mixing the blue liquid.

"I don't care. Just check the mail! Meanwhile, Rico and I have some chess scores to settle… Oh, and one more thing… was that blue liquid supposed to turn red?" Skipper asked, pointing at the flask Kowalski was holding.

What liqu - GAH!" Kowalski screamed as the liquid exploded on his face, covering him in ashes.

Skipper chuckled. "Whoops, nevermind. Hehe…" Skipper said, slamming the door shut.

Kowalski wiped his face and grunted. "That Skipper…" he grumbled, skimming through the envelopes. "He thinks he can just barge in here and disturb me during my Science time, when I'm… huh? What's this?" he asked himself, noticing that one of the envelopes had a picture of him on the front. "I wasn't expecting any mail."

Kowalski glanced nervously around his lab. He hid the envelope behind his back and crept outside the lab door.

"Oh hey, K'wahski! Have you checked the mail yet? … Oooh! Is there anythin' foh me?" Private asked, looking up from his Lunacorns show.

"Sorry Private. I have not yet finished checking the mail. I just found something I need the chimps to confirm."

"Che-mey!" Rico shouted, getting everyone's attention.

"CHECK MATE!? AGAIN!? Aw C'mon!" Skipper complained, pushing the chess set off the table, scattering the pieces on the floor.

Kowalski cleared his throat and Skipper looked at him. "Uh, yeah. Sure. Knock yourself out. Just make sure the mail is back on Alice's desk before opening time." Skipper said, crossing his flippers.

Kowalski then zipped up the ladder, out the hatch, and into the chimps habitat.

"Yes. It _is_ a letter to you. From … eh… Doris the dolphin." Mason interpreted Phil's sign language.

Kowalski's eyes lit up. "_Doris_?" he asked, with an excited look on his face.

"Yes. It says, Dear Kowalski, It's Science's birthday tomorrow, and we're inviting you here in our aquarium, The Sea Shell Shores Aquarium. Alexander already made contact with your zookeeper if you could get shipped off here…."

"SHIPPED OFF? THERE?" Kowalski shrieked, pressing his flipper's against his head in panick.

"Yes, quite. It also says that the shipping schedule is today." Mason added.

"TODAY?!" Kowalski's eyes grew wider. He grabbed the letter from the Primate's hands and ran towards his own habitat.

He barged into his own lab and grabbed the remaining mail. Then he plopped it all in front of Private, who was just turning off the TV.

"Private? Can you do me a favor?" Kowalski asked.

"Uh… sure… what should I do?"

"Place these on Alice's desk. Rico? Could you accompany him?" Rico cocked his brow. "Uhh… Okey!" He said waddling toward Private.

"Kowalski, what are you doing?" Skipper asked calmly, but he was ignored.

"Now, now. You better get going!" Kowalski said to Private and Rico. "Don't wanna get caught by the bell." Kowalski pushed them both out of the hatch and onto the top of the fake ice berg.

"But K'wahski, the bell doesn't ring in about five…"

"JUST GO ALREA - *gasp* ALICE INCOMING! SKIPPER!" Kowalski called out, alerting his leader. The four of them stood on the fake ice berg in their habitat, awaiting their breakfast, but it never came.

Instead, Alice placed a wooden plank on the floor, making a bridge, allowing her to cross onto the fake ice berg.

Kowalski gulped.

"AH! SKIPPER! HELP!" Kowalski screamed as he was grabbed by the zookeeper.

"Kowalski!" Skipper shouted, as the zookeeper began crossing the littler bridge she made. He tried to grab the plank, but it was pulled away before he could reach it.

"C'mon men! Operation…"

DING DING! DING! DING! The bell rang and little children came bursting into the zoo.

"What the deuce?" Skipper said, glancing at the little humans walking around the zoo. "Skippah, It's opening time! We can't possibly chase Kowalski with all these humans around, and we can't make a cover while they're watching eithah!" Private pointed out.

"UHHUH!" Rico agreed.

"CRUD! Don't worry Kowalski! We'll think of something!" Skipper yelled, watching Kowalski and Alice leave.

Kowalski was put in a box or a crate with a bowl of fish in there. The only way he could see, hear, and breath was through the air holes on the lid.

"This penguin is to be shipped off to the uh… Sea Shell Shores Aquarium and he needs to get there as soon as possible." He heard Alice say.

The crate was immediately thrown into a truck. Kowalski had his beak nearly fractured and he injured his flipper when he was thrashed side-to-side by the impact of the throw, being hit by the bowl and the fishes.

He sat down on one corner of the crate, rubbing his injured left flipper with his right. He hissed at the pain and sighed. "Here comes about four hours of wait." He mumbled, resting his head on the wall of the crate.

4 hours later, Kowalski fell asleep. His flipper was all better now. A sudden thud woke him up. "GOOD GOLLY!" He shrieked, panicking. Then he remembered where he was.

He was in a crate bound for Sea Shell Shores Aquarium, hoping for the rest of his team would find him.

Kowalski heard voices outside and put his flippers up defensively, ready to spring.

When the lid was opened, he jumped out, pinning the first thing he touched on the ground.

"Woah, woah! Steady there, guy!" his victim said. Kowalski then realized that it was another penguin. He looked around to see snow and ice everywhere.

"Who are you, and what is this place?" Kowalski asked.

"My name is David. Welcome to the Sea Shell Shores Aquarium." He said cheerfully. "And you are?"

"K…Kowalski." Kowalski stammered, letting go of the penguin and standing up.

"Kowalski? We've been waiting for a transfer penguin named Kowalski. Two little penguins right here, were really excited."

"Louise? Science? Alexander?" Kowalski said.

As if that was their cue, Kowalski was tackled to the ground. He looked up to see a young female penguin smiling happily at him. "Daddy!" she screamed with delight.

"Science! I can't believe it's really you!" He shrieked, hugging her.

A young male penguin stood right beside them.

Kowalski got up and patted his back. "Alexander! You've grown!" Alexander gave him a grin.

"Where are Doris and Louise?" Kowalski asked, looking around.

"Dolphin habitat." Alexander said, pointing at a glass window.

Kowalski darted toward the place he pointed at, but instead of touching glass, he fell off a cliff and into icy water.

He swam up to the surface and coughed. Science started giggling while Alexander just rolled his eyes. His dad can be pretty stupid at times.

Kowalski soon found the glass and pressed his flippers against it. At the opposite side of his habitat, he saw another aquarium full of dolphins. Then he saw her. She was swimming in her pool together with the little dolphin, Louise.

"Doris! Louise!" He shouted, waving his flippers.

The humans outside blocked his view as they neared the penguin. He couldn't hear much of what they were saying, but he was pretty sure that they were crowding around him because he was so close to the glass.

"Daddy! Get out of there!" Science called.

Kowalski didn't hear her. He was quite comfortable with humans already. He started swimming around, trying to get all the human's attention.

The children outside were pointing at him and clapping their hands.

Kowalski caught a glimpse of the dolphin aquarium and saw Doris and Louise looking at him. He waved his flippers and saw Louise giggle.

Then Kowalski swam back to shore, taking one last glance at the humans before walking up to Science and Alexander.

"Daddy! How can you be so confident around the humans?" Science asked.

"Because he's from another zoo. Their ways are different from ours, Science." Alexander replied.

"And what exactly are YOUR WAYS?" Kowalski asked.

"You see, in _your _zoo, _you_ are being _fed_. Here, they just release the fish into our waters and we catch them. The humans find it entertaining, you know…. Seeing penguins in their natural habitat doing natural things like hunting..." Alexander explained.

Then they noticed some penguins swimming too, but not for attention…They were chasing fish!

"Daddy! Daddy! Can I go fishing? I've been practicing!" Science said with innocent pale blue eyes.

"No need for that, young ones." A female penguin holding fish said from behind them.

"GAH!" Kowalski jumped.

"Pardon… My name is Chloe. I'm their sittah. But I see now that their fathah has arrived." She said in her girly British accent.

"Thank you again, Chloe." Alexander said, grabbing the fish and distributing them equally between he and his family.

"And you must be Kowahski. I heard a lot about you from these two." Chloe said. "Especially Science over there…" Chloe said, glancing at the little penguin eating her fish.

"Y…yes, I'm Kowalski… er… How about Alex? Does he ever mention me?" Kowalski asked.

"Why?" Chloe cocked her brow.

"I'm just curious." Kowalski replied nervously.

"Um…" Chloe mumbled, tapping her beak. "I don't think so… Not until yesterday, when he told me that you were coming… He's usually focused on his sciency things… You know, chemistry, inventing and other stuff.."

"_Chemistry_? _Inventing_?" Kowalski looked interested.

"Science told me that you also do those kinda stuff…" Chloe continued. "He's just like you, eh?"

Kowalski put his flipper on his chest and sighed, smiling. "Yes… yes he is…"

_Meanwhile, in the Central Park Zoo…_

"FIIIIISSHHH!" Rico sang as he caught another fish in his mouth.

"Skippah, when are we gonna go and find out were Kowahski went?" Private asked, picking up some of the fish.

"Closing time. And that's only a few hours from now. We'll just step up our cute and cuddly gig and before you know it, the gates are closed by then." Skipper planned.

"SKIPP-R! SKIPP-R! LOOK!" Rico said, pointing at another school group walking toward them.

"Ah, lookie here. Another kiddie school group has come to witness our cute and cuddly act. C'mon men! Let's get our cute on." Skipper ordered.

"This is a penguin." Alice said in a monotonous tone. "The penguin's natural habitat is in…"

"Excuse me miss zookeeper lady? May I ask why is there only three? Your brochure says you have four!" A little girl said, holding out her brochure.

"The fourth one was shipped off to an aquarium for some reason." Alice replied.

The penguins gasped.

"What aquarium?" the little girl asked.

"You know what, kid? Let's just skip this habitat and move on to the other ones so you won't ask me any _other_ stupid questions." Alice said, moving toward the lemur habitat.

"Shipped off?" Private said when they were out of earshot.

"Aquarium?!" Skipper shrieked.

"_sum_ _reesn_? (some reason)" Rico said, glancing at his shocked teammates.

"I don't know about you, but I can't stand this anymore! I want Kowalski back!" Private stated.

"Me too, young Private, and that's why we're going to find out where he is… RIGHT NOW. C'mon men. Let's find that brainiac!" Skipper yelled, leading his team out of the habitat.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**_So, guys? What do you think? _**

**_It's a bit short, but I guess it's alright_**

**_Continue or not?_**

**_And as it says in the summary, the title is a working progress; therefore it's not final…_**

**_You can give me a few suggestions on the title…_**

**_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**


End file.
